


Boys Your Age

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Come play, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Teacher Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teacher-Student Relationship, overwhelmed taeyong, public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Johnny told Taeyong that he got a new job, Taeyong didn't expect it to be a Chemistry professor at Uni. And he certainly didn't expect Johnny to be HIS Chemistry professortaeyong is johnny deprived <3
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Boys Your Age

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about subby taeyong so here's this hh
> 
> spoiler alert, it's rushed :// but ig it's okay, i mean, at least i don't hate it

This Friday has started pretty much just like any other for Taeyong. He's sitting in his Chemistry class as usual, waiting for the professor as he's doodling quick sketches of his dog, Ruby, on the paper and groaning in annoyance silently every time he messes up. This was the fourth sketch he was working on since he had arrived, and someone under the name of Doyoung decided that, that was a good time to interrupt him. 

"Yong, what the fuck?" - "I know I know, shut up, it looks horrible, it doesn't even look like Ruby..." His hands reach for the paper to rip it out but his best friend stops him before it's too late, but not for the purpose of stopping him in doing so. "No asshole, _what_ ? _the_ ? _fuck_ ?" he yanks Taeyong's head up by his hair, making him stare in front of himself and oh my god. "Oh my god, _what the fuck_?"

When Johnny told Taeyong that he got a new job, Taeyong didn't expect it to be a Chemistry professor at Uni. And he certainly didn't expect Johnny to be HIS Chemistry professor. 

But there he was, a whole ass Johnny Seo, standing in front of the class in a white dress shirt and black slacks, hair slicked back, one button undone and his neck on full display. That bad guy mask of his is plastered on his face, as he's inspecting everyone in the room, eyes precisely landing on Taeyong. "Alright, quiet down. Good morning, I'm Mr. Johnny Seo and I am going to be your Chemistry professor for the rest of this year. But who knows, we might hang out next year as well." Oh how perfect he was, his rolled up sleeves and penetrating gaze got Taeyong drooling. He is really here. He is really his professor. _His boyfriend is his professor_. 

"Isn't Mr. Seo that one guy on whose dick you've been riding for the entire summer?" Doyoung whispers, and he is just as shocked as Taeyong himself and he's in utter disbelief that this is how he gets to meet _the Johnny_. "Uh first off, he's my boyfriend, not just the guy whose dick I've been riding for a few months Doyoung." - "Doesn't matter, you've seen that guy's dick and you've had it inside yourself, Taeyong look at him, he's a fucking god." Taeyong thought he was going to combust, his heart picked up it's pace and his palms got sweaty. Johnny was his professor and it still wasn't getting to his head. "He really is."

"I want everyone to turn the page 127 and start reading. I demand complete silence." 

Johnny didn't spare his boyfriend a glance after that and it was safe to say that Taeyong got a little but annoyed by it. Johnny never ignored him, nor his existence. And now, now he was acting as if Taeyong didn't exist, as if he was just another, ordinary student in this room. It was frustrating, because Taeyong wasn't just another ordinary student in this room. He is Johnny's and every atom of his body belongs to him

As much as Taeyong tried to bring Johnny's attention to himself, he just got a few "shushes" from his classmates. "I suggest you get in trouble. If you're already that desperate." It was Doyoung again and the pink haired male sometimes questioned why was he friends with him in the first place. "I am not desperate, I am just attention deprived, and very confused. I haven't seen him in two days and the next time I see him is in my Chem class, as my professor." 

The lection was long forgotten by Taeyong and the only thing he could pay attention to was, how Johnny was just so effortlessly hot and handsome on that chair, checking this girl's schoolwork and talking to her. And yet, he spared no glance to Taeyong. It was honestly making Taeyong a little bit sad. He even tried calling him once, asking him to explain the task to him, but Johnny told him to do ask his friend and not waste his time. "Yong you know that I don't care about your boyfriend or your sex life, but I can't stand you being like this. Punch me." - "What!?" Doyoung could see the way Taeyong's lip quivered when he shouted a bit way too loud and Johnny didn't even budge. It was pathetic. Taeyong was pathetic. Doyoung never saw him this weak. 

"Just punch me, you'll get detention and get to be with Johnny since Chem professors are in charge of detentions on Friday. Maybe get a good fuck or something, I don't care, punch me." Taeyong would lie if he said that Doyoung wasn't a genius from time to time. Fuck that, he was always a genius and Taeyong loved him. He wasn't his best friend for no reason. "D'you want me to like, make you bleed or what?" As much as the idea seemed appealing to Taeyong, he still didn't want to ruin Doyoung's pretty face.

"Punch me however you want, but don't make me unconscious and-" Taeyong punched him. "What the fuck Taeyong?!" 

"What's going on there?" Johnny stood from his chair, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose slightly. But Taeyong panicked. Johnny seemed genuinely mad, confused and disappointed and oh boy is he in trouble for real?. "Taeyong punched me." Johnny approached the two boys and helped Doyoung leave his seat, his eyes are consuming Taeyong alive. "Bloody hell Taeyong, detention after school, 2 hours. Let's go get you cleaned up."

The day went excruciatingly slow. Taeyong couldn't stop thinking about Johnny or Doyoung. He made sure to apologize numerous times throughout the day even if Doyoung told him that he was fine, it was fine, but he was persistent on spoiling him with hugs and food on lunch. It was weird, he was never ever like this, at least not with Doyoung or when he was with non-Johnny's. Talking about Johnny, he hadn't seen him since their Chem class and he was so desperate, so deprived, Johnny deprived. Oh how he craves Johnny, his big hands roaming his thin, pliant body, soft lips caressing Taeyong's own, fingers tracing the sides of his tummy and making him laugh as they kiss sweetly. And Johnny's huge cock which Taeyong loved more than his life. 

He could never get enough of his touches, kisses, his monster cock, he could never get enough of Johnny in general. Taeyong couldn't physically stop thinking about Johnny and before you knew it, he popped a few erections during his lessons, which resulted in a quick jack off session in the boys toilet. One could say that Taeyong had ants stuffed up his ass throughout the entire day, because he just wouldn't stay in one place. He was dying to finally see and touch Johnny, in this hot edition as his professor. It was always his dream to fuck a hot professor or something. 

Knock knock knock... "Good afternoon, Mr. Seo." - "Good Afternoon. Hope you're interrupting because you have something important going on, I am busy right now." He rolled up his sleeves, way too occupied to look up. "Of course. Taeyong, Lee Taeyong." The name ringed in Johnny's ears and his hand stopped scribbling on the paper, he just couldn't stop his lips from curving upwards into a smile. "Oh the boy who punched a classmate today, I see. Funny." Johnny separated his body from the desk and looked up to see Taeyong desperately trying to release his arm from Mrs Choi's grip. "Yes sir, he's a hard one. Big troublemaker. He obviously doesn't understand the basic rules of this school." An old little lady stared at Taeyong from behind her funny looking glasses and he couldn't help but snicker a laugh.

"Alright, I won't tolerate that kind of behavior, I don't think anyone should. You can leave now ma'am, I'll deal with him." Taeyong wasn't going to lie, standing like that at Johnny's door, having the older man stare down at him with that look, made him feel so small and weak, he wanted to run away home and bury his face into the pillow as he screams. But that wasn't all so quite possible or whatever. "Thank you Mr. Seo, good luck." Just as she almost closed the door behind herself, she turned back and spared Johnny one more glance. "Oh and I hope you're settling well!" - "Thank you ma'am."

"I would've gotten scared if I didn't know you love me." Taeyong sighed, sitting on the couch to be able to observe Johnny. The tension in the air and Johnny's piercing gaze on him was _suffocating_ and so fucking unbearable. "Why did you punch your friend Taeyong?" - "Why are YOU in MY uni and WHY are you my PROFESSOR?" Sure, Taeyong was a little angry at Johnny for not letting him know earlier, before he got to punch his best friend and almost have a meltdown in Physics class because "Johnny hates him". "I wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't think it would end up with you in my office for detention because you punched that boy." Johnny has the audacity to chuckle, pulling back from the desk and patting his lap, to which Taeyong almost immediately responded and walked over his pride as he padded over to straddle his lover's lap.

He was still Johnny's little boy and he still needed all his attention and love.

They stay like that for some time, Johnny's strong arms are wrapped tightly around his tiny waist, and Taeyong is nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. His lips place a kiss or two on Johnny's skin and he finally feels content. He finally feels at peace. "I missed you so much." - "I missed you too baby, I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier." The older male's hand finds it's way to Taeyong's nape and he intervenes his fingers into the soft locks of his hair. "Mhm, it's fine. I get to see your dumb ugly face at school too now." They laugh and Taeyong serves Johnny's neck a kittenish lick.

"Hey you're talking to a professor of this uni, young man." - "PLEASE don't talk like that, PLEASE." They laugh and say nothing else. Taeyong just smiles and rests his head on Johnny's shoulder, for some time, until his hips starting moving in small circles. The man acts as if nothing is happening and he just rubs his hand over Taeyong's back. But soon enough, Johnny's hands land on Taeyong's hips and he presses hard to stop him from moving, making Taeyong whine quietly. "Alright alright, I have some stuff to do do but it won't take long, make yourself at home, I'll finish soon. okay?" Taeyong pouts but still complies with Johnny's plans for today. He wanders off of his lap and sits on the sofa with an overly dramatic sigh. He's left hanging with a half hard on.

Johnny wasn't paying that much attention to him, now completely focused on his work. Taeyong knew how serious and strict Johnny can get when things are about job. He appreciated work and he loved to work, it brought him some comfort and Taeyong respected that. He looked hot and sexy like that, typing and writing stuff, with sleeves rolled up high. Taeyong didn't mind staring at him as he's working. He looked so fucking good like that. 

Minutes passed by and Johnny was still occupied with work. The room was dead silent, with Johnny occasionally mumbling something to himself here and there. He completely forgot that Taeyong was there for detention. He completely forgot that Taeyong was there at all. That is, until small whimpering sounds made Johnny snap back from whatever he was doing. At first, he thought it was in his head, but turns out that he's not crazy just yet. Taeyong is on the sofa, his jeans and boxers are resting on his mid thigh. His cock is out in his hand, as he's touching himself. His hand is dripping wet with precum, it's almost embarrassing. 

"Taeyong, baby, what did I say about touching yourself?" The question comes off more as a warning but Taeyong can't care enough and the movement of his hand doesn't stop yet. Johnny has his chin in his palm, propped on the table now. "That I can't touch myself... fuck... without your permission," he chokes out "but I can't help it when you're just, there, in front of me, n... n I can't stop thinking about having my lips wrapped around your cock n having you inside me..." The words come off more desperate and pathetic than Taeyong initially had planned. He is fucking wrecked and his mind is yelling, 'Johnny, Johnny' at him.

"Yongie sweetheart, we're in school. You know that touching yourself here doesn't really make you a good boy, right? Or touching yourself in general, hm?" The man stands up and locks the door before walking over to him and crouching in between his legs. He presses his cheek on Taeyong's thigh and moves his hand from his calf to his inner thigh. Taeyong's hips buck up excitedly. He expects Johnny to do something, to touch him, kiss him. His presence alone is awakening the hot coiling mess in the pit of his stomach and his wrist twists faster. "But I'm a good boy..." The corners of Johnny's lips curve upwards and he's cooing at how cute and desperate Taeyong looks, his eyes are teary and his cheeks are rosy, perfect with his pink hair. "Are you really, Taeyong?"

Taeyong doesn't know why but the words trigger something inside him, and a shiver runs down his spine. Johnny presses a kiss on the exposed part of his thigh and he smiles sweetly. "I am! I am a good boy... please" - "Prove it to me then baby." The hand on Taeyong's cock is now replaced by Johnny's big one and he's almost covering his whole length. Taeyong's back arches at the contact of and he thinks he's going to go crazy. It's comforting, Johnny's hand on his throbbing length, purposely pressing underneath his cockhead because he knows it gets Taeyong going. It feels so much more different and better when Johnny's doing it for him. A lous moan travels around the room but Johnny is quick to clasp his hand over Taeyong's mouth.

"You need to keep down." His hand leaves Taeyong's mouth and moves underneath his shirt, caressing his tummy in a soothing manner. He knows that it comforts the younger . "C-can you hold my hand please?" The older hums and intervenes their fingers together as he continues working his hand on Taeyong's cock. He swipes his thumb over the tip and watches the way Taeyong's thigh shake and his eyebrows furrow, as more precum dribbles out. He's squeezing at Johnny's hand, biting at his lips to keep himself silent, and oh he's so heady with pleasure. His skin feels like it's fucking burning under Johnny's fingertips. 

"You're such a good boy Yong, does that feel good huh?" His cock is flushed dark red and it's twitching in Johnny's hand, every word of his adding up to Taeyong's arousal. He won't last much longer. "Yes yes _yes_ , John please" Johnny thinks he looks so perfect and pretty like this, with his mouth agape, eyes shut close, chest heaving and small tiny hand gripping his own tightly. Taeyong is so beautiful and pretty, so cute and angelic, a gift from god himself. "Come for me baby, you've been so good." Johnny presses a kiss on his hand and that's all Taeyong needs, before his chokes on a moan and his body spasms as orgasm washes over him from head to toe. That's the only warning Johnny gets before Taeyong's spilling over his stomach and Johnny's knuckles. Ropes of cum ending even on his chin.

"So messy baby, look at you. You made a mess of yourself and your new shirt." Taeyong can't hide a blush that creeps on his face when Johnny traces his finger through a small pool of cum on his tummy, dragging his finger down his belly button and hipbones. Taeyong looks down at the mess he has made, and Johnny is right. He ruined his new shirt that Johnny have bought for him a few days ago, for their 5 months anniversary. Cute and simple, more than appreciated.

Johnny says nothing else and he strokes him through the aftershocks, moving up to finally connect their lips in a long awaited kiss. Their tongues press against each other and Taeyong sucks on his tongue shyly before he pulls away to catch his breath. Johnny is quick to nibble at his lover's lower lip, making Taeyong whimper softly. "You've been so good Yong, don't you think?" - "Mhm, 'm a good boy." Johnny's presence leaves him for a second to fetch the tissues on his desk and when he gets back, they burst out laughing. "Why did you punch that boy?" Johnny asks again and he pecks his lips one time, two times...

"That was Doyoung's plan," he giggles and cups Johnny's face in his hands when he starts cleaning him off, "you wouldn't pay attention to me and he told me to punch him." - "Oh so that is Doyoung. I'm glad I finally met the infamous Doyoung, my baby's best friend." Taeyong smiles at how Johnny's pulling his underwear and jeans back on. This soft and sweet side of Johnny is what Taeyong _really_ adores. No matter how scary Johnny looks, and how he rough he can get in bed sometimes, only Taeyong knows how soft and sweet he is. How he's ready to give up on everything for his loved ones, for Taeyong.

Doyoung might be used to saying how Taeyong is just a typical eighteen year old, and how he's using a twenty-nine year old man just to satisfy his sexual needs ,and that it wasn't love, _love_. But that's just Doyoung. He doesn't really believe in love or soulmates. He thought it was cringe at first but still didn't rub it into Taeyong's face. His happiness was the most important to him. 

"Yeah, the infamous Doyoung. Johnny?" - "Yes?" Taeyong looks at the clock and there's about 30 minutes left until they can leave. "Can we go to my place after school?" - "Let's go now. I'm sure that no professors are here anymore." A smile that tugs Taeyong's lips is more than enough to make Johnny forget about work, Mrs. Choi, Doyoung, and everything that happened today and they pick up their stuff and head home. 

Maybe the idea of Johnny being Taeyong's professor isn't all way too bad and maybe, just maybe, Taeyong is going to be causing more troubles every Friday. This actually works, because they get to spend more time together AND Taeyong finally doesn't have to wait for the weekend to get dicked down properly. Johnny acts as if he doesn't know about Taeyong's plans for every Friday and he places kisses on his spine until he's asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kind of support if you like this mess 🥺 thank you, ily v much <33!


End file.
